Three's Company
by LaylaBinx
Summary: Monroe is pretty sure he's about to topple headfirst into a threesome and he's not even entirely sure how it got to that point. Nick/Juliet/Monroe smexy scenes to follow!


**Wow...just wow...um I'm not really sure where this idea even came from but it's unlike anything I've ever written before O.o I was firmly against writing something like this for a long time because its completely unfamiliar territory for me but the idea would NOT leave me alone and my muse was having a damn field day with it. And since she literally owns my ass no matter what I do, my fervent cries of "no, no, hell no!" soon became "yeah...well, maybe." and this fic was born. *le sigh* I get really flustered writing sex scenes already and writing a full on threesome was a whole new ball game so please go easy on me! I really hope you all enjoy it! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Things started to get weird in March. And "weird" means Monroe is pretty sure he's about to topple headfirst into a threesome and he's not even entirely sure how it got to that point. Sure, it had been building up for a few months now but there was a monumental difference between speculation and action in a situation like this. He'd first noticed the change in the dynamics of his relationship between Nick and Juliet back in December. It hadn't been anything profound or life-altering at the time, just little things here and there that indicated there was a definite shift in their behavior.

First of all, Nick had started flirting with him. Little comments when they were out, gestures he'd never made before, and glancing smiles that had Monroe feeling warm under the collar. Nick would compliment him on a shirt he'd worn hundreds of times before and literally give him a full once over before he got in the car. Monroe knew he should have felt uncomfortable being scrutinized by the detective but for some reason it didn't bother him. Sure, the change is unusual but it's not like he'd never glanced appreciatively at Nick from the corner of his eye so he lets it slide.

Their usual banter became more intimate, more personal, and soon it didn't feel like banter at all but rather a back and forth tug of war of wills. Nick was trying to get under his skin and if Monroe was completely honest with himself, he lets him because he sort of wants it too. He tried to keep himself at a distance though; he knew it couldn't happen between them. First of all, Nick was a man (and a Grimm! his brain supplies helpfully) and second, there's Juliet to think about. Monroe was concerned about this and vaguely considers bringing it up the next time he sees her, but then she's involved too.

Monroe has always had a soft spot for Juliet, ever since he first met her. She's beautiful and considerate and smart as hell and he can understand Nick's attraction to her. They'd clashed for a grand total of five minutes upon first meeting one another but it was because they were both trying to do what was best for Nick at the time and neither was willing to back down. That had changed literally overnight and now Juliet is as much a part of his life as Nick is.

Her change was slow and gradual, just like Nick's, and it was almost like they'd somehow planned it. Her smile was more loving when she saw him, her eyes bright with an emotion he won't bring himself to identify. She became a lot more tactile, her hands and fingers brushing over his shoulders as she passed by and her knee casually bumping into his when they sat close to each other. He'd always been attracted to Juliet; she reminded him a lot of Angelina when they were still together. She had the same long, silky hair and big, expressive eyes and Monroe felt both drawn to her and hesitant by these newfound emotions as well. He had to physically shake himself out of his own mind sometimes and remind himself that this was Nick's girlfriend and even if he wasn't a Grimm, it was still the quickest way to get a knife in the throat. Still, his conflicting views seem to have no effect on his friendly neighborhood Grimm. Nick barely even blinked at this; hell, he damn near encouraged it.

He'd asked Monroe to keep Juliet company one night since he'd be working late and against every fiber of his being that screamed how much of a bad idea this was, Monroe had agreed. Juliet had smiled warmly when he showed up on the door and ushered him into the house. She'd cooked dinner for them, vegetarian because she'd figured out pretty quickly that he was an avid vegan, and they'd finished off most of a bottle of red wine and The Notebook by the time Nick got home that night. Monroe felt like he should explain something, defend himself and the awkward position of being in his house with Juliet curled against his shoulder like a cat, but Nick never asked and just smiled, kissing them both on the top of the head as he walked by to change clothes. That had been the start of his and Juliet's "date nights" and Nick never flinched. Then again, he and Nick more or less had their own date nights when they were staking out a Grimm case so it seemed to fit hand in hand.

It was comfortable for a while though no less odd in his mind. He and Nick would sit together in the car, side by side and shoulders touching and Nick would always find a way to touch him unnecessarily. A hand on his knee here, fingers touching his arm there, and Monroe can't fight the shiver of heat that works its way through him every time. And then Juliet does the same thing when they're watching their chick flicks in the living room and eating grilled zucchini out of salad bowls. Her head always finds a way to his shoulder, long, slender fingers brushing over his forearm, and it's like playing with fire but he can't push her away. He's stuck between the two of them and they both know it. He can detect dishonesty and deceit from the way someone smells but neither of them smell different. The only thing he can smell is sincerity and that makes it somehow worse. In an odd way, Monroe wonders if he's being set up for something. He's certain Nick is flirting with him and he's at least 95% sure Juliet is flirting with him as well and he's never been more confused by either of them.

The confusion follows him home at night and he totters around the house thinking about the two of them, separately and then simultaneously. He thinks about Nick's leather jacket and how it clings to him like a second skin, the leather soft and malleable from years of wear. Nick's skin smells like leather even when he's not wearing the jacket and it's enough to make Monroe dizzy with desire. It wouldn't be the first time he's fantasized about Nick in his bed wearing nothing but that leather jacket and the idea is so potent that Monroe feels his knees go weak and he has to grip the counter for support.

He thinks about Juliet and the soft, delicate curve of her shoulders and how she always smells like lavender. She'd told him once that perfume made the animals at the clinic uneasy so she wore lavender oil instead and now he can't even look at the tiny purple flowers without thinking of her. He thinks about her long, graceful fingers, her creamy, soft skin, and the pout of her lips and the wolf inside is bristling to get out.

He's in the shower when the image of the two of them together bombards his thoughts and merge together into one liquid-hot fantasy. He thinks about them together, tangled sheets and limbs and familiar hands caressing soft skin. He thinks about Juliet breathing Nick's name, her eyes closed tight in the throes of passion, and Nick's mouth covering every inch of her body. The thoughts are short and fleeting, a tease at best, but they do their job and Monroe is hard and panting in the shower before he even realizes it. One hand braces against the wall, the other drifts down to his groin, and his thoughts drift back. He can see Juliet, pale and beautiful and writhing, and Nick is on top of her, leather-scented skin and dark eyes hungry, and with a shuddering, shaking breath, Monroe releases and he can feel wet heat being washed from his body and swirled down into the drain.

He leans against the wall of the shower, breathing hard and shaking for several minutes. This has gone too far, he can't risk ruining what he has with them because cutting them out of his life would lead him right back to where he had been a few months before: alone and isolated, a borderline hermit forced into personal exile. He thought he wanted that life but now that he'd gotten a glimpse of the other side, he wasn't so sure. He couldn't ruin this with Nick and Juliet, not now and not ever. He needed them in his life like he needed air and the idea of being separated from them is almost too much to bear. He needed to talk to Nick about all of this but that was a tricky subject to breach. He wasn't sure how to bring up the issue of both Nick and Juliet flirting with him at the same time without sounding like a total narcissistic dick but he needed to do something or he was going to lose what little sanity he still possessed.

The next time he's alone with Nick, they're slouched in the front seat of Nick's car staking out a suspect's house. This is completely not Grimm-related and Monroe mentions this a few times but it earns nothing but a chuckle from the detective. He makes a smart comment about Monroe enjoying his company and spending alone time together and Monroe can't take it anymore.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you two?" He asks suddenly, looking Nick square in the eyes and not backing down until he gets an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Monroe growls and he doesn't mean to snap but it's hard to control the tension in his voice. "You make this big deal about spending "alone time" with me and then Juliet called me over on Thursday and we practically braided each other's hair while we were watching Pretty in Pink. You guys are up to something and I want to know what."

"Monroe, its not-"

"I'm not stupid, Nick." The detective visibly flinches and Monroe would have felt a lot worse if he wasn't on the verge of losing his mind. "You've been flirting with me and I'm nearly certain Juliet has been flirting with me and I'm stuck right in the middle of you two and I don't know what the hell is going on!"

Nick is silent for several minutes, nothing but the sound of their breathing filling the car, and Monroe is tempted to leave when he finally speaks up. "I'm sorry," he mumbles softly, his eyes focused on the street light up ahead rather than the passenger of his car. "I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable. I'll stop if you want, Juliet too. We didn't mean to make you uneasy."

Monroe sighs because the response was vague and didn't really answer anything but he needs to get to the bottom of this. "Nick, just tell me what's going on. I'm not mad…I just feel like I'm being left out of the loop about something and that's not a good feeling to have."

Nick is silent for another minute more before answering. "When Juliet and I first started dating, we had a pretty open relationship. We loved each other but monogamy wasn't really our thing, you know? She was finishing her internship at the clinic and I was only on my second year with the department so settling down just didn't seem like the right thing to do. We had a couple of lovers here and there but nothing really serious and we always ended up back home with each other at the end of the day." Nick looks more uncomfortable in this moment than Monroe has seen him look in months and it's a startling change. "I mentioned my attraction to you," his face flushes blindingly at this confession. "And she told me it was mutual. It's the first time we've both agreed on someone almost instantly so we agreed to do it together and have both been actively pursuing you."

There's a beat of silence that follows and Nick quickly fills it in. "If you're uncomfortable with it, we'll stop and things will go back to the way they were. I'm sorry to put you in the middle like this…I should have told you from the beginning." Nick looks flustered and embarrassed and Monroe has to admit it's kind of adorable. "I know it's kind of weird and I'm really sorry if it bothers you. If you're not into it, I completely understand and Juliet will too and everything will go back to normal and-"

Monroe reaches across the seat and covers Nick's mouth with his hand, effectively shutting him up mid-sentence. He says nothing for several more seconds and it's so quiet in the car he can hear the quickening pace of Nick's heart. It seemed so surreal, so dreamlike, that he almost can't wrap his mind around it. Most of him wants to tell them to stop and he wants things to go back to the way they were but a very small part thinks that maybe it could work and things could be okay. He'd worked so hard to shut himself away from everyone and now Nick and Juliet, two of the greatest people he'd ever met, were both actively chasing after him like lost puppies and he doesn't know what to do. That tiny part is pleading for a chance, just one chance, and as much as he tries, he can't say no. He loves them both completely and it's not like the thought of them had never crossed his mind.

Nick is still hunched in the driver's seat, fingers clenching reflexively against the steering wheel like he's ready to shift into drive any minute. He can't look Monroe in the eye and he's making it a point to look anywhere else because facing him means the possibility of rejection. Monroe sighs very softly and clears his throat. "It's alright," he says finally and Nick chances the smallest glance his direction. "I mean, it's weird and completely crazy but…I don't mind." Monroe is trying to make this insane situation as normal as possible but inside he feels like his nerves are dancing with electricity. Logic is telling him all the reasons this is a bad idea but he's able to ignore it for the first time in almost ten years.

Nick is looking at him, something close to hope and disbelief mingling across his expression and Monroe can feel a very small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Just like a puppy. "As long as we're all on the same page and you promise not to stab me in the throat if things go south, I'm okay with it."

Nick laughs then and it's so filled with relief that Monroe almost laughs in return. "Don't worry, I promise I won't stab you in the throat." He smiles softly and releases the death grip he had on the steering wheel he probably wasn't even aware of. "Monroe, listen, if you're not comfortable with this, you don't have to say yes…I mean, Juliet and I will understand if you say no. You don't have to do this for us or anything."

"Nick," Monroe says and finality in his voice shoots down any room for further argument. "I'm fine, I'm not doing this for you two…I'm doing this because I want it to." And the truth was, he did. He'd tried to ignore it for months now because every rational bone in his body was insisting that it was his imagination and that none of this would ever happen. But now here it was, presented to him and practically gift wrapped, and he'd be crazy to turn it away now. He'd spent a good portion of his adult life denying himself things but now he can't turn it away anymore. He wants this, he wants it with every piece of him, and he wasn't about to back down now.

Nick eyes him carefully for a few more minutes, trying to decide if Monroe is being honest or if he's just saying things he wants to hear. He' good at reading people, he always has been and that's what makes him such a good detective, and he's trying to read Monroe now. He watches his face carefully but all he sees is honesty and he can feel himself relax a bit more. "Okay, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure," Monroe nods as he says it because it's the most sure he's been in a long time. "I've thought about it too and I'd be lying if I said the idea didn't interest me at all." He pauses because now it's his turn to be under the microscope and he doesn't like the scrutiny. "But if you two get freaky in the bedroom, I'm out." Nick chuckles and opens his mouth to respond but their suspect is walking out to his car and the conversation dies in favor of actual detective work.

The night ends around midnight with Nick dropping him off at his house. They sit in the car awkwardly for a minute, hands fidgeting and bodies tense like it's the end of a first date and neither is sure what to do. Monroe reaches for the door and is prepared to step out when Nick leans across the seat and kisses him softly. It's hesitant and tentative and Monroe has never seen Nick so unsure before. He kisses him back, slowly at first and then a bit deeper, nipping at his bottom lip and smiling at the noise Nick makes against his lips. He pulls away and Nick would have toppled forward had he not been hanging onto the steering wheel for support.

He shoots Nick a wolfish smile and opens the door, winking at the flustered detective before closing the door behind him and walking toward his house. He catches Nick's grin from the corner of his eye and with a short beep of the horn, he drives away into the night leaving Monroe still slightly confused and hot and bothered all at the same time.

**OOOOO**

Juliet calls two days later and invites him over for dinner. She tells him Nick has the night off and they're celebrating and there's a hint of something mischievous in her voice that has Monroe straightening his back unconsciously. He hasn't seen Nick since the night of the stakeout and he's almost managed to convince himself the entire thing had been a figment of his imagination but the warm churn in his belly insists otherwise. Juliet tells him to come over around eight and he breathlessly responds that he'll be there. She laughs softly, the sound clear and musical, and it sends a jolt of electricity straight to his groin. He hopes for his sake it wasn't a deluded fantasy because in all honesty he doesn't know how he'd handle it if it was.

The day passes by in a blur and he's completely ready to go by seven but he forces himself to sit on the couch and watch the news for a good thirty minutes before he leaves. He's not sure what to expect so he wears a nicer shirt and picks up a bottle of wine on the way to their house. He knows Nick isn't a big wine drinker but Juliet likes it so he figures that if she's cooking dinner, he'll get her something nice to go with it.

He pulls to a stop in front of their house and porch line is glowing in welcome. His heart is thundering in his chest, blood rushing in his ears, and he has the fleeting urge to flee and never look back. He takes a few deep breaths, silently willing himself to calm down, and at 7:48 he turns off the ignition, slips the keys in his pocket and walks up to the front door.

Juliet answers the door and smiles beautifully at him. "Hey handsome," she greets, opening the door a little wider for him to step inside. She's wearing a plum colored sweater and her long, dark hair is falling over her shoulders in silky waves. She hugs him warmly, cheek pressed against his shoulder, and she smells like sunflowers. Monroe feels his breath catch in his throat a little bit and he hands her the bottle of wine almost impulsively.

"You look beautiful," he tells her and he means every word. He'd been drawn to Juliet almost instantly in the same way he'd been drawn to Nick. The two of them were like magnets and he was a scrap of metal, caught between them and linked to each. Juliet gives him another radiant smile and ushers him inside, her hand brushing across his lower back as he passes by in a way that makes him shiver.

Nick comes out of the kitchen a few seconds later, drying his hands on a dish towel and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He's wearing a simple black button down but it fits like it was made for him and Monroe can see the definition of his muscles beneath the fabric. He smiles at him, dark eyes warm, and Monroe feels another flush of heat circulate through his body. "Glad you could make it," he teases, walking by and squeezing Monroe's forearm with a slightly damp hand.

The house smell like garlic and cinnamon apple candles but it's a warm, inviting scent and it makes everything feel cozier. Juliet finishes adding the rest of the tomatoes to the marinara sauce she's making and Nick sits next to Monroe at the table, casually talking about the suspect they'd been staking out and the break in the case they'd made yesterday. The conversation flows easily during dinner and Monroe is once again reminded how good of a cook Juliet is. She opens the bottle of wine Monroe had brought and they're all well into their second glass by the time dinner is over.

It all feels so normal, so right, the Monroe wonders once again if this is all some kind of crazy fantasy his brain has concocted over the past few days. He wonders if he's somehow been enchanted and this will all disappear the minute he regains his senses but if that's the case, he hopes it never happens. If this is a dream, he doesn't ever want to wake up.

He helps Juliet clear the table after dinner and Nick is loading the dishwasher. He feels like testing the limits of this strange new world and casually runs his hand down the back of Juliet's sweater, his fingers traveling down until they're brushing over the small of her back and the back pockets of her jeans. She smirks playfully at him and turns, capturing his mouth in a brief kiss before pulling back with a wink. "That's for later," she whispers and Monroe can see Nick smiling from the corner of his eye. He finds himself smiling in return and nods his ascent, helping them clear away the rest of the dishes without complaint.

Once the dishwasher is loaded and running, Juliet sends them both out of the kitchen and into the living room. Nick collapses on the couch, Monroe right next to him, and Juliet joins them a few minutes later, handing them both a freshly filled wine glass and squeezing in between them. She snuggles up like a cat, her legs propped in Nick's lap and her upper body resting against Monroe's chest. One of Nick's hands finds its way into the leg of her jeans and he caresses her ankle gently, thumb pressing slow circles into her skin. Monroe wraps his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her hair and relishing the contented sigh that escapes her lips as she leans back into him. Everything feels so perfect that Monroe has to physically close his eyes against the surge of emotion that wells up through him. He can't remember the last time he'd ever been this happy and honestly he doesn't care because this was all he ever wanted.

They sit like that for a while, lazy and content in each other's arms, and Monroe feels his eyes begin to get heavier the longer they sit. Juliet shifts against him suddenly, tugging at the back of her shirt, and for a moment he thinks she's just adjusting her sweater but then she wiggles one arm out of the sleeve and turns around, handing something to Monroe with a sexy glint in her eyes. She stands slowly, making a show of stretching and letting her sweater ride up just enough to show off a flash of skin. Then she turns, winking at both of them, and makes her way down the hall to the bedroom.

Monroe sits motionless for second, looking at what Juliet handed to him before leaving. It's black and covered in lace and smells like sunflowers. His mouth goes dry when he realizes she'd handed him her bra. Nick is grinning at him from across the couch, teeth gleaming like the Cheshire Cat, and he crawls forward, straddling Monroe's hips beneath his own. "That's her favorite party trick," he explains, leaning forward and pressing slow, gentle kisses to the blutbad's stubbled jaw line. "She did the same thing to me when we first started dating."

The kiss that meets his lips is hot and demanding and Monroe can nearly taste the months of pent up frustration. He deepens the kiss eagerly, gripping the back of Nick's head and bringing him closer. He felt like he was in high school again, making out with Sylvia Burns behind the field house. His hands are awkward, touching, grasping, and clinging, and he can't seem to touch Nick enough. The kiss becomes hungrier, more animalistic, and he can feel the younger man's erection pressing into his leg.

Nick pulls away suddenly and Monroe has to bite back the growl that accompanies the departure. The detective smirks and kisses him once more before pushing himself back and standing up. "Come on," he says, and there's huskiness in his voice that Monroe has never heard before. "Juliet doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Monroe stands up and wordlessly follows Nick down the hall, his heart thudding painfully in his chest again. He feels like he's sleep walking, his body moving without any real control, and he's helpless to stop it. He goes with it without resistance though and he can feel electricity tingling through his nerves as he steps into the bedroom.

Juliet is standing by the bed, her eyes dark and filled with desire. The room smells like fabric softener and flowers and the blurring of scents is intoxicating. Juliet takes a few steps forward, her hips swaying gently as she walks, and then she's in front of him, looking up with those same dark eyes, and he doesn't hold back anymore. He leans down, capturing her lips in a kiss and one hand tangles in the silky strands of her hair. Nick has always reminded him of the forest, earthy and natural and smelling like bright sunshine. Now Juliet is pressed up against him and he feels like a kid in a candy shop because she smells and tastes like everything sweet. Her lips are warm against his own and her mouth tastes like red wine and caramel. Her skin smells sweet and floral and it's petal soft beneath his fingers.

Nick is behind her then, kissing the tops of her shoulders and the side of her neck. Juliet pulls away from both of them just long enough to slip her sweater off over her head and let it fall to a crumpled pile on the floor. She's pressing herself back against Monroe, unbuttoning the top of her jeans, and her arousal is honey sweet to him. Nick is kissing his way down her back, one thumb hooking in the top of her jeans and helping her tug them down. She giggles softly against Monroe's lips and he smiles back because its quite possibly the cutest thing he's ever heard.

Her hands are fumbling with the buttons of his shirt now, long, beautiful fingers slipping each button free and stroking his chest as more and more skin is exposed. She finishes with his shirt and it meets a fate similar to her sweater on the floor. She steps back, admiring the finely sculpted muscles of his chest and the dark curls of hair that wisp from just beneath his collarbones to the top of his jeans. She eyes him appreciatively and grins when Nick takes her place in front of him, kissing him in the same fierce, hungry way he had in the living room.

He's rougher with Nick, less careful, and his hands damn near rip the black shirt from the detective's body. Nick laughs softly and Juliet's hands slide up over his shoulders and across his chest. Nick's skin is smooth compared to Monroe's and the bristle of hair against his bare chest sends a shudder through him.

Juliet links her fingers through the belt loops in their jeans and tugs them both toward the bed. Monroe doesn't break the kiss from Nick but he encircles Juliet's waist with one arm and smiles when she lets out a noise somewhere between a surprised gasp and a giggle. They tumble onto the bed in a mess of limbs and sheets and there's a breathless moment when they all just lay there. Juliet is still looped in his arms and Nick is beneath him and Monroe has never been happier in his life.

Nick wiggles a little below him and he realizes the younger man is trying to get his jeans off. Monroe is more than happy to help him with that problem and slides them off carefully, taking a moment to press the palm of his hand over the erection that's digging into his hip. Nick arches against him and Juliet leans down to meet him, capturing his mouth with hers and the breathy groan that meets her lips makes Monroe shiver. She kisses Nick fully, lovingly, and turns to Monroe, giving him the same attention she'd just bestowed upon her boyfriend. They both pull at his jeans and he belated realizes he's the only one still partially dressed. He complies and soon the only shred of clothing any of them possess is on the floor by the bed.

Monroe grabs Juliet around the waist again, flipping her onto her back gently and dragging her up until she's propped against the headboard. He's busy tasting her lips, his hands caressing her soft skin and the warm curves of her breasts. Nick is at the foot of the bed, kissing a slow trail up the insides of her legs, and Juliet is trembling beneath both of them. He stops and Monroe can see his head dip between her legs from the corner of his eye and Juliet suddenly bucks against him, a breathy little moan vibrating against his lips. He smirks and claims her mouth again, smothering the noises she's making and kneading her breasts with his hands. She buckles again when his fingers brush over her nipples and there's a low growl rumbling in his chest that's just aching to get out.

Nick moves away after a minute and repositions himself, lifting her hips slightly so she's resting against his legs. He slides in slow, rocking against her, and Juliet's fingernails are digging little half-moon scratches into Monroe's arms. Monroe kisses his way down her throat, across the slopes of her collarbones, and navigating a warm trail across her breasts. He pauses, pressing a kiss to one nipple and caressing the other with his fingertips. Juliet arches against him, the curves of her body all feline and feminine, and she's panting hard and fast. Nick is gripping her hips and Monroe is kneading her breasts and she's clawing at both of them with short, sharp fingernails.

She stiffens suddenly, a shuddering cry on her lips, and Monroe can smell electricity in the room. She tosses her head back, dark hair splaying across the crisp white pillow case, and one hand tangles in the sheets. She lays there for a second, gasping and eyes closed tightly, and Nick pulls away, kissing his way up the trail Monroe had laid down earlier and covering her mouth with his. She clutches the back of his head, kissing him firmly and trying to get her breathing back under control. Her fingers curl around Monroe's forearm and he moves up, kissing her as well when Nick moves away. She grins at him and her face is flushed and warm and beautiful and he kisses her again deeply.

She sits up with him, not breaking contact, and wiggles out from under them. When she does pull back, she's grinning wickedly and there's a dark flash of lust in her eyes. "Now you two," she breathes against his lips and her voice is low and husky the way Nick's was earlier. "I want to watch."

Monroe feels a short hop, skip, jump in his heart and Nick has the nerve to look both flustered and adorable at the same time. He's closing the distance between them before he even realizes it and the wolf in him comes out and devours Nick's mouth. He's trying so hard to control himself but Nick's heart is beating fast and hard against his chest and he can smell the clean, sunshine scent of his skin and the wolf is having none of it. Juliet is watching them carefully, dark hair falling over her shoulders and partially covering her breasts and Monroe has the urge to reach over and move it but his hands have other ideas. Nick is hard against his leg and he closes one hand over his erection causing the younger man to gasp against his lips. The growl that escapes him from that noise alone is completely unintentional but he's not sorry for it.

Juliet brushes something against his shoulder and he looks over to see her handing him a long, thin bottle. It looks like oil and she smiles at him with a wink. He smirks at her and kisses her hard before taking the bottle and pouring a liberal amount of the contents into the palm of his hand. He spreads it onto himself and scoops Nick off the bed, adjusting him the way he wants him. He'd only ever had sex with a man once before and it was back in college. He didn't remember a lot of it on account of the brutal amount of alcohol that had been involved but his body was relying on muscle memory now and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

He hesitates for just a second, considering the very real possibility of losing control and hurting Nick. The younger man seems to notice the hesitation and leans up against him, mouth right next to his ear. "I'll be fine. I can take it." He kisses Monroe firmly, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, and that's all the encouragement he needs. He grabs him by the hips and sinks into him, relishing the warmth of the other man's body and the way he arches against him as he moves.

Nick winces a few times but Monroe has gone too far to stop now. His body is hungry and desperate and he's relying strictly on the wolf inside now. Juliet is next to Nick's head, her mouth frozen in a tiny "o" shape as she watches them, and her skin is flushed with arousal. He pushes in hard and fast and Nick is gasping his name and it's the most beautiful sound in the world.

Juliet reaches forward, her tiny hand wrapped around Nick's erection, and she's stroking him slowly yet firmly with each thrust Monroe gives. Nick's eyes are squeezed closed and he's gasping both of their names now and Monroe can feel the familiar warm churn in his belly with each word Nick says. He feels his hair bristle, his eyes darken into a glowing crimson, and there's another growl building deep and low in his chest. He's close and so is Nick and room smells like ozone again.

Nick finishes first, arching into him like a missing puzzle piece, and his belly is sticky and warm with the ending of his arousal. Monroe comes a second later, shivering from his head to his toes, and he feels like every nerve in his body is one fire. Juliet is grinning at both of them and she leans forward, kissing Nick's stomach and cleaning him with her beautiful, pink, cat-like tongue. She pulls back and kisses Monroe deeply and he can taste the honey caramel of her lips and the sea salt tang of Nick's body in her mouth and he thinks he can get drunk on the combination of flavors every day for the rest of his life.

He pulls away from Nick and gathers him in his arms, pressing gentle, soft kisses all over his face and neck. Juliet joins him and he pulls both of them down onto the bed, encircling them in his arms and holding them close. Juliet is in the middle, melding against him like she was made to fit there, and Nick is behind her, caressing her arm with one hand and linking the other in Monroe's. They're all languid and boneless and Monroe honestly thinks this is probably one of the best Thursday nights he's ever had.

Juliet lets out a sleepy sigh and snuggle's against his chest, closing her eyes, and within minutes she's asleep. Monroe presses a soft kiss to the top of her head and looks back at Nick, surprised to see the detective looking at him as well. There's such love and honesty in the younger man's eyes that Monroe feels his breath catch in his throat for a second. Nick squeezes his hand, thumb brushing over the tops of his knuckles, and the gesture is tender and beautiful. He hopes this night never ends, wishes the sun would stay hidden beneath the horizon for just a few hours longer, and he could preserve this moment in time for eternity.

Nick smiles at him then, warm and enamored, and he smiles back, reflecting the expression. He loves them both so much his heart hurts and he wonders how he made it all these years without them in his life. These two people mean more to him than anything in the world and he says a silent prayer of thanks in his head for being able to have them both in his arms right now. Nick's eyes are closing but he keeps a steady grip on Monroe's hand, his thumb rubbing small, soothing circles over his skin. Monroe smiles again and let's his own exhaustion finally win out, drawing him into the depths of sleep. He's never been happier than he is right now and, with Nick and Juliet encircled in his arms, he doesn't worry about that happiness fading anytime soon.

* * *

***blushing furiously* Uh...I'm going to go over there *points in a random direction and slinks off***


End file.
